


A Brothers Love

by Ashikar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Iwaizumi and Akaashi are brothers, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Plot Twists, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikar/pseuds/Ashikar
Summary: 'Alas, Iwaizumi was falling. His wings were on fire, and no one was there to put it out.'Iwaizumi is a prince, the crown prince, living in a run-down bungalow with his bodyguard and friends, trying to find where everything went wrong.(The actual summary is chapter one, I just couldn't fit it here so enjoy this attempt at a new, short summary)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Intro/Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to write one of the many fics that have been flying around my head lately, welcome to the shit show.  
> Please keep any limbs inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride.

_Falling._

_No, flying. I wasn’t falling, I have wings, this is flying… is this what flying feels like? This feeling of weightlessness, freedom..._

“...hness!”

 _It’s so nice, flying above everything, seeing the city like this… high above everything, no one able to reach me. I was_ free _. Free to do anything, after all, who could stop me?_

“...ighness!!”

_I feel like I could fly forever. I never want this to end._

“...ur highness!!!”

_The sharp smell of smoke reached my nose._

“Iwaizumi!! Your highness!” 

The boy woke up with a jolt, shaking off the hand on his shoulder and looking up at the towering figure beside him. 

“Ushijima?” he asked slowly, sitting up when he noticed the expression on the man's face. Ushijima never made faces like that. Never.

“Come! We must leave immediately.” Ushijima grabbed Iwaizumi, dragging him out of the bed and to his feet, throwing a robe around his shoulders and shoving a cloth in front of his nose. “Breathe through this,” he instructed, just as Iwaizumi breathed in smoke, his throat instantly burning as he resisted the urge to cough. Instead, he just nodded and held the cloth there, tearing up slightly at the feeling of needles stabbing his eyes every time he blinked.

And alas, Iwaizumi was falling. His wings were on fire, and no one was there to put it out.

* * *

This is what was going to be the summary, but it's just a bit too long so I'm posting it here as an intro instead. I'm hoping to post once a week, but we'll see how that goes.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here! Gonna be posting every Tuesday, I'm guessing there's gonna be around 14 chapters but knowing me it's probably gonna be longer.

“Bokuto!” Iwaizumi shouted from his desk, rubbing his hands over his face. The alpha ran in quickly, approaching him. 

“Nothing yet, Iwaizumi. You know it will take time, the group isn’t expected back until sundown,” he reminded him, making the boy groan.

“Right… fuck, I’m sorry to bother you.” Iwaizumi folded his hands under his head, eyes falling back on the paper in front of him. “I’m just anxious. We’ve had so many fake leads, I want to find him already.”

Bokuto went over to him and patted his head lightly, making Iwaizumi scowl and slap his hand away. The male just grinned. “We will, and with what you’ve told me about Kozume, he won’t give up either. His job is to protect Akaashi, so I’m sure he’s doing just that. Now come on, sitting here all day won’t help you any!” He held out his hand for Iwaizumi to take, beaming at him. “Ushijima finally is giving me a lesson, he said that I’m finally worthy, whatever that means.” The boy paused for a second, thinking before brightening again. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, taking his hand and getting pulled to his feet. “Plus you could use the practise too, you’re just cooped up in here all day. You’re a warrior, shouldn’t you be doing, I don’t know, warrior things?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help a small grin from forming as he sighed dramatically. “I suppose you’re right… it would be fun to see Ushijima kick your ass.” He teased, walking to the door after blowing out the lanterns at the corner of his desk. Bokuto’s annoyed huff came from behind him, following him out to the yard where Ushijima was waiting patiently. Iwaizumi smiled softly, looking around the small clearing they had made for practising exactly this. From the forest behind them came the sounds of birds twittering, and he was sure he saw a squirrel dash up a tree branch before getting lost in the maze of branches.

“You are late.” 

“Oh, that’s so not my fault! Mr Prince over here needed me, right Iwaizumi?” Bokuto quickly looked at the boy, who had found a seat on an old log to watch the two from. 

“No, actually, you were the one who ran into my room.” Iwaizumi let a smirk form on his lips, watching Bokuto panic and try to explain to Ushijima, who just looked bored. Iwaizumi took the chance to lean back, closing his eyes and basking in the sunlight, his body warming from it. He let out a small, yet content sigh, sitting back up and opening his eyes.

“We are just wasting more time, you do not have to make up excuses for your actions. Where is your sword?” Ushijima replied after a few seconds of Bokuto’s panicked rambling. 

Bokuto paused, then slapped his hand against his forehead. “I forgot it inside!” He scrambled inside the small house, making both boys wince at a loud thud, then grin at the shout of pain that followed.

* * *

A body slumped onto the ground, his hand coming up to shield his face from the scorching sun above him. “I surrender! Please, spare my life, kind sir! I am much too young, I have so many things I want to do, things I want to see!”

“You are so absurdly dramatic, you know that right?”

“Oh shut up Iwaizumi!” Bokuto shot back, pouting as he sat up. “Is he always such a buzzkill?”

“Pretty much,” Ushijima replied as he put his sword away, picking up Bokuto’s and handing it to him. “You rely too much on your strength, you’re stiff and predictable. But you are not hopeless.”

“Uh, thanks?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly to himself as he watched Bokuto get up, hitting some of the loose dirt off his back and picking some leaves out of his spiked up hair. They had been fighting for hours, Bokuto’s energy seemly endless. 

“Hello!”

They all jumped at the voice, and Iwaizumi spun around, his gaze falling on a brunette with a broad grin on his face, holding up a box. His hair was swept outwards, but part of it was starting to fall into his eyes, probably from the walk here. 

“I hope this isn’t a bad time, I wasn’t aware that you had company,” the stranger continued. Iwaizumi was starting to think he was an omega, with his doe eyes and slight frame, however he didn’t seem uneasy in the presence of the three alphas.

“Oh no, not at all! Oikawa, this is Iwaizumi and Ushijima, guys this is Oikawa, he lives just a few roads over.” Bokuto introduced them, walking over to stand beside Iwaizumi. “Is that for us?” he asked.

‘Oikawa’ nodded, walking over to them. “Yeah, I’m going around delivering these today. Tendou ordered cookies without realizing that 20 dozen isn’t just 20 cookies, so now we have 20 dozen assorted cookies,” his grin grew as he opened the box, letting them see all of the cookies laid out inside of it. “Figured I’d give some away.” 

“Whoa… those look amazing,” Iwaizumi commented, looking inside the box. Oikawa smiled more. 

“Well they’re all yours,” Oikawa gave the box to Bokuto. “I hope you all like them,” 

“They look delicious, thank you,” Ushijima finally spoke, coming up behind Iwaizumi and looking over his shoulder at them. 

“Oh no problem, it’s not like we would be able to eat all of them anyways. It was nice to meet you all-”

“Iwaizumi!!” a small redhead appeared like a Nymph from the forest, dashing over to them and throwing himself at the alpha, causing him to stumble back slightly.

“Geez- Hinata?” he blinked, instantly alert once he recognized the boy. “You’re back already?? Anything?” 

The ginger shook his head, stepping back a bit. “No… the building was empty, there wasn’t anything to show that someone was there. I’m sorry… no one in the area had seen them either.” 

Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa spoke up. “Sorry if it’s not my place to ask, but are you guys looking for something? Maybe I could help.”

The prince looked at Oikawa, debating mentally, thinking over all the options. Bokuto and Hinata were the only ones they told about their status as royals, as they were living together now. Bokuto was the one who found them, having seen the smoke from the fire. He had come to see what had caused it and if anyone needed help, and instead found the prince and his bodyguard frantically shouting and running around, shouting two names over and over. He had helped them put out the fire and search for the two missing boys, before bringing them back to his house when they found nothing and it got cold. There they met Hinata, the small omega with even more energy then Bokuto, who was eager to help them in their search. They were the only ones who knew, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if this Oikawa could be trusted. 

“Yeah, my brother and his best friend have been missing for 3 months now, we’ve been trying to find him, but we haven’t had any luck so far…” he answered, sighing softly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry… what do they look like? I could keep an eye out for them,”

“My brother looks kinda like me, same kinda eye shape but his are teal, he has black hair and pale skin. A bit taller than me but shorter then you,” he explained, taking note of the fact Oikawa was taller than him. “His friend is pretty short, his hair reaching his shoulders, dark brown except the bottom half is died blonde. They’re both Omegas, Akaashi and Kenma.” 

Oikawa paused for a moment, hand on his chin lightly as he thought. “You know, I think I saw the short one a few weeks ago… he sounds familiar. Is he kinda hunched over?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit as he nodded. “Yeah, where did you see them-? Was he with someone?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so… sorry. I think it was at the market last week, he kinda stuck out in the crowd, no one around here looks like that. Not that it’s a bad thing,” he quickly added.

Iwaizumi looked at Ushijima, who looked like he was having the same thought he was. They nodded a bit at each other. “Where is this market? Is it the big one downtown?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember what area it was though.”

“That’s okay, this is more than enough- this helps a lot, thank you. Let us know if you see anything else, please.”

Oikawa nodded in reply, sending him a small smile. “I hope you find him, I’ll make sure to keep an eye out.”


	3. Bokuto

Now, since Iwaizumi is a prince and people might recognize him, he had to stay home from the whole thing. Ushijima refused to let him leave the house to go to the most crowded place in the town, but since someone had to go along who knew what Akaashi and Kenma looked like…

Bokuto was stuck babysitting. 

“Iwaizumiiiiii!” 

Or, as Ushijima pointed out before they left, Iwaizumi was the babysitter. Bokuto just refused to admit it.

“Shut up you owl,” the alpha grunted from his spot sprawled out over the floor, his head buried in a pillow that he had dragged to the ground with him. “Quit complaining, you can go to the market for food next week.”

“But this week they had Yakiniku, I was going to go get some!” Bokuto fought back, whining. “It’s my favourite and it rarely comes in, this is the first time since you guys arrived.”

“It’ll happen again, Bokuto.” Iwaizumi sighed, sounding tired, as Bokuto pretended not to notice. He hadn’t been told to shut up yet, so he knew Iwaizumi wasn’t too pissed at him. 

“Still, why was I the one who had to stay home? Hinata or...” he paused for a second before remembering there was no one else here. “...Hinata could’ve stayed with you!” he pouted.

“Yeah, like a tiny little red-headed omega would be any threat to a group of people, trained, who are hunting me down. Sounds like a great plan.”

“Well at least someone would be here with you, plus it’s not like anything has happened in the last three months since you got here, I’m kind of doubting that they’re still hunting you down. Wouldn’t they just assume that you died in the fire like you were supposed to?” Bokuto asked, sitting up and looking down at Iwaizumi, his head tilting to the side a bit as he leaned his arms on his knees. “If they found you within a week of you escaping the first time, you would think they would’ve found you by now.”

“Yeah, I know… I’m starting to feel the same, but I also know that they might just be waiting for us to let our guard down. It’s a pretty common technique because it works so well.” Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Bokuto was quiet for a second, thinking over what to do before just resorting back to the original tactic. “I still want Yakiniku, you owe me some.”

He heard Iwaizumi chuckle lightly. “Deal.”

* * *

Bokuto followed Iwaizumi out quickly, jumping off the porch to meet the company approaching them. “Any luck?” the male asked, jogging over to them and petting the nose of Hinata’s horse, holding him still as the ginger jumped from it’s back. He sighed when Hinata shook his head. 

“No one had remembered seeing them either… if I didn’t trust Oikawa so much I’d be questioning whether or not he told the truth, but I know he wouldn’t have said anything if he wasn’t 100% sure that he saw it.” Hinata took the reins from Bokuto, starting to walk his horse to the lean-to as Ushijima followed him after giving Iwaizumi a light pat on the back. Bokuto watched the two leave, walking to stand beside Iwaizumi. 

“What do we do now…?” Bokuto asked quietly, feeling Oikawa come up beside them. He had gone with the group to help them look, despite Iwaizumi insisting he didn’t have to. The male had just ignored him with a wave of his hand as he asked when they were going to leave.

“I don’t know…” Iwaizumi looked down slightly, sounding defeated. “We’ve looked everywhere, I don’t know what else to try. We’ll go look again next week, of course, but I can’t just sit around and do nothing until then.”

Oikawa nodded a bit, and Bokuto turned his head slightly to look at him. “I’m sorry that I brought your hopes up… I just thought I might be able to help,”

“No no, don’t feel bad, okay…? This is the first real lead we’ve had since they went missing, and if you really saw him, that at least means they’re still out there. That’s nothing to feel sorry about., this actually helped a ton, so… thanks.” Iwaizumi spoke again, and Bokuto looked between the two of them, then smirked slightly and stepped back so he wasn’t between them anymore, pushing Oikawa towards Iwaizumi slightly as he took the horse from him.

“I’m gonna take your horse to the lean-to, okay? You’re staying for dinner, whether you like it or not.” Bokuto grinned at them and started walking the horse, leaving the two alone. Iwaizumi might be thick in the head when it came to omega’s and feelings, but Bokuto wasn’t, and Iwaizumi was never _that_ nice. Although he probably didn’t realize he was being nice when he said that either.

The alpha took care of the stallion, making sure it had enough hay and water and was cooled down, putting its saddle on the fence before jogging back to the house. He walked into a heavenly scent, letting out his breath instantly. “That smells amazing, what is it?” he asked, walking into the kitchen and finding Oikawa and Hinata there… with Ushijima. 

“Fried rice with a vegetable stir fry.” Ushijima answered as Hinata leaned over to check that he wasn’t burning anything. 

“Yep! And Ushijima wanted to help, he’s doing an amazing job with the rice,” the little omega informed him, quickly going back to help set the table when Oikawa called for him. Bokuto smiled at the sight, walking over to help them as Iwaizumi appeared. 

“That smells amazing…” 

“That’s what I said!” Bokuto grinned at him, and they both sat down as Ushijima brought the food over, wearing big mittens so he wouldn’t burn his hands on the hot pots. 

* * *

“Goodbye!” Oikawa shouted to them from the door, the 4 males waving from their spots on the couch before the omega disappeared, closing the door behind him.

“Ah, well that was a good ending to a bad day,” Bokuto said as he leaned his head back against the back of the couch. 

“Bad day? What made it bad?” Ushijima asked. “Did something happen?”

 _Always pessimistic,_ Bokuto thought as he answered. “No, but I didn’t get to go to the market.”

“Oh. Why does-” he was cut off as the front door opened quickly, Oikawa running in.

“Someone left a note on the gate, and my horse’s saddle is gone… the note…” Bokuto only noticed then that Oikawa looked a bit pale as he put the paper down in front of them. 

_Leave it alone, prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the drama begin  
> I almost didn't upload this one on time, but I made it! See you next tuesday


	4. Ushijima

They were all sitting around the table in the living room, eyes on the paper in front of them. 

_ Leave it alone, prince. _

Ushijima knew what this meant. They had to move. It was too risky for them to stay here after an attack like this, however harmless it might seem. It was still direct. A clear warning. ‘ _ We know who you are, where you are, and that you’re looking for them. Quit it, you will not find them.’ _

The paper seemed to scream it at all of them. Ushijima especially. 

“I’m sorry. I have not done an adequate job of protecting you,” he spoke suddenly, his words cutting through the silence and making everyone wince at the sudden sounds. Iwaizumi looked up at him after a second, his words taking a bit to sink in. 

“What…? No, Ushijima this wasn’t your fault. We knew they would find us eventually.”

Ushijima propped his head on a closed fist and looked over at Iwaizumi. “I suppose. It should have taken them longer, however. We had decided they thought us dead in the fire, no? So they shouldn’t have been looking for us at all.” 

“They could’ve been watching. It’s not impossible, or maybe they saw you out at the market and followed you back…” Iwaizumi thought out loud, his gaze falling back to the note. “Hinata, Bokuto, and Oikawa, do any of you know the handwriting? We can start there, at least.” 

Ushijima watched all of them for their reactions as they all leaned forward, their eyes on the note. Slowly, each of them shook their head. 

“I don’t think so..” Hinata said, his head tilting to the side, his eyes squinted at the paper before he shook his head. “Nope!”

Ushijima looked back at the paper. “Alright. I suppose we just have to wait and see what happens. I’ll start looking for a new house in the morning,” he paused for a second, then looked up at Bokuto and Hinata. “You two do not have to come with if you do not wish. We have put you into enough danger as it is.”

Both the alpha and the omega shook their heads at the same time. “No! We’re coming with you,” Hinata shouted, standing up from the couch quickly. 

“Yeah! I still have to meet Akaashi too, and I want to get Kenma to teach me things too! I want to be able to beat you in a match,” he declared, pointing at Ushijima with a grin. “We’re coming with, whether you want us to or not.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Iwaizumi sent them a grin, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder lightly and guiding the omega back onto the couch. “If you change your mind that is totally alright too.” 

Ushijima turned his eyes back onto the other omega, who was sitting quietly. “Do you wish to come with us when we leave?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly when he was called out, pausing to think for a moment. “I’m not sure… I’d have to ask Tendou, but maybe not… I would love to, but Tendou has his job here, and I can’t just leave him alone, plus this sounds like a big thing... We’ll watch over the house when you’re gone and be a safe place if you ever need a house to go to.” 

They all nodded.

“And from now on, someone is always gonna be with Iwaizumi.”

* * *

Ushijima kicked a stone with his foot lightly, watching it roll away into the leaves at the side of the road. He sighed softly, tilting his head towards the sky instead and catching sight of a few birds flying past, all of them disappearing as they landed in some trees nearby. The trees were just starting to change colours as the season got colder, summer finally giving into fall. He observed a few, gently picking a leaf off of a nearby bush as he kept walking along. He picked at it, running his finger along the jagged edge before tracing the veins of the leaf, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Suddenly the faint sound of humming came to him, causing him to look up, his smile fading a bit as his eyes landed on a male with the reddest hair he’s ever seen. He was the one humming, a smile on his face as he trimmed a hedge beside the front door of a house. Ushijima hesitated for a second before wandering over to him, folding the leaf between his fingers. “Hello.”

The male jumped at the sudden sound, turning around quickly with wide, deep red eyes that matched his hair. “Oh, I didn't see you there.. Hello, I'm Tendou, I don't think we have met before.” 

_ Tendou.  _ “Hello Tendou, I'm Ushijima.”

Tendou broke out into a smile. “Oh, Oikawa has told me all about you! You're much… bigger then I had pictured you, but in a good way! Well, bigger isn't the right word…” He thought, pausing for a second as he fought to find the word he was thinking of. “Your presence is more intense, I suppose.”

“I apologize if it intimates you, I do not mean to,.”

“No no,” The redhead waved his hand. “It is okay, just not what I was expecting. What can I do for you?” He asked, still wondering what had caused the alpha to come over in the first place. 

“I had heard you humming and liked it. I want to hear more of it if that is alright. I do not wish to intrude.”

Tendou broke out into a wide smile at his words, making Ushijima smile a little as well, although he wasn't sure why. “That is more than alright! I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Do you want cookies? I have a lot of them just inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just started up again for me, and I'm taking a Healthcare SHSM, which is basically the high school version of med school, so I'm really busy. So chapters might be a day late (like this one, sorry about that), but I'll be sure to have it out the next day if I can't finish it by Tuesday. Did school start for you guys?


	5. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama begin.

“Tendou! I’m back, how’s-” Oikawa stopped in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob as he caught sight of his best friend, sitting at the kitchen table, Ushijima sitting across from them. There was a mostly empty plate of cookies sitting between them, along with plants. A lot of them. Oikawa recognized most of them, from around the house or outside, as Tendou always liked to have a few plants around the house. They were currently bent over a Jasmine plant, and their conversation got cut off as they looked up at Oikawa. Oikawa was still startled, first at the fact that Tendou allowed someone into their house, and secondly that that person was an alpha. An alpha that they knew, no less. He quickly covered his surprise with a gentle smile. “Oh, Ushijima, I didn’t expect to see you here. Should I go..?” 

“No,” Ushijima said, at the same time that Tendou said a quick “Yes!”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at them. “Alright, well I’m just gonna grab a few things from my room and then I’ll leave you two alone, then,” he took Tendou’s answer as his official one. He sent them a wave and another one of his smiles before walking down a hall to his room, walking past pictures of him and Tendou hanging on the walls. It has always been just the two of them, plus the two Alpha’s that came by every month or so. They were all close, like a little family. 

He stopped at a picture of them on the wall, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face for a split second as his gazed at it. He and Tendou were standing in the middle of the small group, the two alpha’s on either side of them. Oikawa had his arm slung around the shorter Alpha’s shoulders, and his grin grew as he noticed the scowl on the boy’s face. His eyes drifted to the other two, Tendou holding up a piece sign up behind Oikawa’s head, while the Alpha beside him had his head thrown back, and Oikawa could practically hear him cackling. 

Oikawa let out a small chuckle before continuing to walk down the hall, turning into his room and closing the door, leaning against it for a second, his eyes drifting closed. The omega let out a soft sigh, pushing off the door a second later and strolling to his dresser.

* * *

“Oikawaaaa!” 

He barely had a second to brace himself before there was a tiny omega throwing himself at him, making Oikawa let out a soft ‘oof’. “Hey, Hinata, you do remember that I came over earlier, right?” He asked, grinning as he patted the soft hair. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that you were staying for dinner too! Iwaizumi is going to be happy, he made too much food earlier anyways.”

“Oh? Iwaizumi cooked?” Oikawa asked, continuing his walk to the front door, Hinata now walking beside him. 

“Yeah! He does a lot, except for when he’s really busy or forgets about food. He does that a lot, especially when he thinks he’s figured something out with Akaashi.”

“Has there been any breakthroughs lately? I feel horrible for him, having to go through every day not knowing where his brother is… must be torture.”

Hinata gave a small nod. “Yeah… there hasn’t been anything new since the note, and everyone’s getting anxious. And Iwaizumi, being the Alpha that he is, hates the anxiety in the air which makes everyone tense…” his eyes fell to the floor. “I just wish we could find them, I want to meet them, Kenma and Akaashi. Iwaizumi and Ushijima have told us all about them.”

“Have they? I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to either of them all that much, maybe I’ll ask Iwaizumi to tell me about everything tonight. Ushijima is at my place with Tendou.” he told the boy, rubbing his back gently as they opened the door, walking through and taking off their shoes. 

“Ah, Oikawa, you’re staying for dinner?” Iwaizumi asked, his head popping out from the kitchen. Oikawa nodded at him. 

“Yep! If that’s okay, Ushijima met Tendou and they’re crashing at our place, so I figured I’d come to hang out here. I didn’t know you could cook,” Oikawa commented, walking into the kitchen and slinging an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, looking over his shoulder at the food he was making. “It looks and smells remarkable, though.”

Iwaizumi just let the omega hang off of him, only giving an annoyed huff at the contact. “Thanks, and yeah I do. I’m not about to let Bokuto anywhere near a stove, and Hinata was out taking care of a few things.” he shrugged a bit, moving the cutting board to the stove and sliding the vegetables into the pot simmering there. “Quit draping yourself all over me and help, lazy ass.”

“Mean, but fine, since you asked so nicely.” Oikawa sighed, moving away from the alpha prince and helping him set everything up, Hinata appearing after a second to help out. They got everything ready before calling Bokuto out. He came to the table, taking a seat with everyone else, saying a quick blessing before they started to eat. 

“So… anything new?” Oikawa asked after a moment of silence. 

“Not really-” Iwaizumi started before Hinata cut him off. The usually joyful omega was staring down at his bowl, his usually bright eyes heavy, yet attentive.

“I know who did it.”

All eyes instantly flew to Hinata, Oikawa’s going wide. “Wha- who??” he and Iwaizumi asked at the same time, Iwaizumi shouting it. Oikawa’s eyes flew between Hinata and Iwaizumi, flickering to Bokuto before looking back at the redhead. 

Slowly, Hinata’s head lifted, and he turned his piercing eyes on Oikawa. 

“You.”


End file.
